


Runaways (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Han sourit. "Alors viens avec moi. Fuis avec moi."
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Runaways (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Luke éclate de rire avant d’arrêter immédiatement quand il réalise que Han ne blaguait pas. "T’es sérieux. T’es vraiment sérieux à propos de ça !"

Han fronce les sourcils. "Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu penses vraiment que j’offrirais à n’importe qui de venir dans mon vaisseau ?"

Luke regarde vers Ben accoudé contre le bar, parlant à voix basse avec la barman. "Il a besoin de moi."

"Ouais, il va te faire tuer," se moqua Han. "Écoute, gamin. Je connais les gens comme lui et ils suivent des religions de cinglés et les gens autour d’eux finissent par mourir." Il regarde Luke prudemment. "Il a déjà réussi à te faire croire ses délires, hein ?"

Luke se recule, offensé. "Et bien, il n’a rien dit qui n’était pas vrai jusqu’ici. Et avec lui-"

"Est-ce que tu peux t’imaginer voler à travers les étoiles avec lui ? Est-ce que tu peux t’imaginer te retrouver en danger et t’en sortir ? Avec lui, est-ce que tu peux vraiment t’imaginer au-delà d’un incertain futur ?"

Ben se tourne, souriant à Luke, et il sourit en retour. Regardant vers Han, il répond, "Non."

Han sourit. "Alors viens avec moi. Fuis avec moi." Il tend sa main et Luke pause seulement pour une demi-seconde avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Ils s’échappent par la porte de derrière mais ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Ben les regarde partir, souriant doucement pour lui-même. Inclinant sa tête comme pour se concentrer sur une inaudible moitié de conversation, il murmure, "Oh, je suis sûr que le garçon ira à Dagobah à son propre rythme, ne t’inquiètes pas vieil ami."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
